Bloody Mary
by Joanne Carroll
Summary: Sirius, Remus, muito álcool e uma atração antiga. O que vai acontecer? SLASH - Vocabulário pornográfico Melhor avisar...


**Bloody Mary**

Foi no natal do meu sexto ano, numa noite sem luar, que eu tive minha melhor festa em Hogwarts.

Todos os alunos de sexto e sétimo ano tinham ficado para a grande festa que estava sendo planejada há meses, exceto Peter que não era muito fã de festas. As meninas só falavam no baile, andando em bandos, risonhas como nunca, sempre falando de vestidos e sapatos.

Os meninos sofriam com o dilema de chamar uma delas para ser seu par, amaldiçoando os malditos grupinhos.

Os professores andavam alegres, programando aulas divertidas, que incluíam poções para cabelos, feitiços de costura e transfiguração de acessórios. Deixaram de lado as tarefas e organizavam grupos de dança de salão e etiqueta, além de nunca dispensarem um discurso animado sobre o baile ao fim das aulas.

O fim de semana veio, e com ele, a excitação crescente dos alunos.

Eu evitava andar com os outros Marotos.Em parte porque não agüentava mais as garotas risonhas, e, em parte porque andava cismado com um acontecimento na última semana, que tinha me tirado o sono. E mesmo quando conseguia dormir, sonhava com aquilo, e me repreendia mentalmente, achando que estava enlouquecendo.

FLASHBACK

A Lua cheia havia acabado, eu sai cansado da Casa dos Gritos, acompanhado de Madame Pomfrey como de costume.

Naquele período os meninos não tinham estado comigo, pois eu havia insistido muito para que ficassem no castelo e estudassem para as provas finais, coisa que eu duvidava que fossem cumprir, mas que deixava mais leve minha consciência...

Agradeci Madame Pomfrey e me dirigi ao meu quarto. Já passava da meia-noite, não havia ninguém no Salão Comunal. Tudo que eu queria era um banho, estava indecente, todo machucado, exausto. Era sempre pior quando eu estava sozinho...Me tornava mais agressivo, menos humano.

Passei pelo quarto onde todos pareciam dormir envoltos em suas cortinas e me dirigi ao banheiro. Arranquei a roupa com pressa e me forcei para dentro do Box, ligando a ducha quente.

A costumeira ardência sobre os machucados, algum sangue escorria no chão branco, mas a sensação de limpeza e alívio era mais forte que aquela queimação.

Vieram à mente algumas coisas estranhas: estava quase terminando o sexto ano e, em pouco tempo, estaria formado. E esse fato, que deveria ser alegre, era pra mim a certeza de um fim. Meus amigos iriam conseguir trabalhos, criar uma família, ter filhos, sua própria casa. E eu? Estaria sempre fadado a ser aquele monstro que eu era. Contando os meses pela lua cheia, olhando as meninas com tom de pesar, chorando durante a noite, sufocando os soluços.

As lágrimas vieram aos olhos, e antes que eu pudesse evitar elas se misturavam continuamente com a água que escorria sobre a minha face.

Senti uma mão enlaçar a minha cintura. Não me assustei, não me mexi, não abri nem os olhos. Por um momento desejei que fosse um assassino que acabaria de vez com a minha sina, mas o desconhecido percorreu meu pescoço com os lábios e me puxou para perto de seu corpo. Era um homem de corpo definido, e que estava causando mais efeitos do que deveria sobre meu desconsolo.

Ele me virou lentamente, eu ainda me recusava a abrir os olhos, por um simples motivo de comodidade e melancolia. Ele continuava a explorar meu pescoço com os lábios, e agora as mãos percorriam meu corpo nu e machucado, com carinho e calor. Ele subiu a mão firme pelas minhas costas frágeis e segurou minha nuca me puxando possessivamente para perto de si.  
Beijou o canto dos meus lábios com delicadeza, sugou o lábio inferior com calma e deleite, e então, com sua língua, pediu passagem. Eu não ofereci resistência nenhuma, e ele me beijou como queria. Eu sofria um turbilhão sentimentos, a excitação do momento se misturava com a melancolia da alma, e essa mistura me deixava sem reação.

Ele descolou seus lábios do meu segurou meus cabelos com força e aproximou-se de meu ouvido, deixando escapar um lamurioso "Moony, eu te amo...".

Gelei. Foi como se a água tivesse se tornado extremamente gelada e aquele beijo doce e tenro estivesse me sufocando agora.

Eu conhecia aquela voz, eu conhecia muito bem. Eu amava aquela voz, e amava, acima de tudo, o dono dela. Aquela voz rouca, quase um rosnado, aqueles olhos negros enigmáticos, que me deixavam sem graça tão facilmente...Sirius. Sirius Black.

Num momento de lucidez, vergonha ou medo, não sei dizer ao certo, tirei suas mãos de mim e sai do Box.

Ele não me segurou, ele não disse uma palavra sequer. Apenas me assistiu pegar minhas roupas no chão e sair ainda nu.

Demorou cerca de quinze minutos, o suficiente para eu fingir que estava dormindo, e deitou em sua cama, sem dizer nada, sem fazer nada, nada.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Depois do incidente, que não tinha nada de desproposital, e ambos sabíamos disso, nos evitamos com todas as forças.

Eu, muito covarde para admitir meus sentimentos. Ele, muito envergonhado para perceber que eu também o amava, para perceber que aquela rejeição não tinha sido sentimental, mas necessária.

A quem eu queria enganar?

Eu sabia que gostava de Sirius, não olhava para as meninas, não sonhava com outra coisa, não me perturbava com nada que não fosse seu olhar, seu perfume, seu corpo se despindo ao meu lado, me deixando inquieto antes de dormir...

Mas naquele dia não teria como evitá-los. Era nossa tradição de natal...Iríamos até Hogsmeade, comprar doces na Dedosdemel, contrabandear Firewhisky e beber cervejas amanteigadas no Três Vassouras.

Mas durante todo aquele dia, enquanto fazíamos nossos programas de sempre, por trás da diversão, das piadas, da amizade, havia por parte de nós uma postura silenciosa, como se tivéssemos concordado em não nos olhar mais.

Com o cair da tarde voltamos à escola, e logo estávamos prontos para o baile.

Tiago saiu em sua pressa e felicidade para encontrar a ruiva que, finalmente havia concordado em sair com ele. Sirius e eu apenas encenamos um incentivo de boa sorte, fingindo mais uma vez, como se tudo estivesse normal.

Sirius ainda estava de toalha, enquanto eu me punha pronto. Ele se aproximou hesitante, mas eu interrompi...

"Tenho que ir, Almofadinhas, obrigações de monitor...".

E já ia saindo, quando ele me segurou pelo braço. Pela primeira vez nos olhamos nos olhos. A primeira vez em muito tempo...Lembrei então que naquele dia não tinha visto seus olhos nem uma vez...

Mas Sirius recuou o olhar, e me entregou uma garrafa individual de Firewhisky sob um murmúrio de "Feliz Natal...".

E virou de costas, sem me dar tempo de agradecer como deveria. Soltei um "Valeu, Almofadinhas" meio sem graça, meio sem som, e sai de lá em estado pior que o de lua cheia.

Desci para o baile, sem obrigação de monitor nenhuma para exercer, e fui logo para o balcão bem montado à direita da bela pista de dança, sem nem reparar muito nas magníficas velas e nas árvores de natal trabalhosamente enfeitadas.

Com um Bloody Mary nas mãos, sentei num canto escuro, numa das mesinhas mal iluminadas onde os casais já se divertiam.

Lá pelo terceiro drink uma morena se aproximou de mim. Tinha os cabelos muito lisos e brilhantes, caindo até a cintura. Seu vestido era azul turquesa, combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos, e seu sorriso era simpático, embora pecaminoso.

Passou pela minha frente, deu a volta abaixou os lábios até que ficassem à altura do meu ouvido.

"Aceita companhia?".

Indiquei a cadeira com um aceno de cabeça, e ela se sentou à minha frente, inclinando-se sobre a mesa de forma a expor seu decote.

Fiz sinal para que um dos Elfos me trouxesse mais dois drinks. O Bloody Mary. O famoso drink feito em homenagem à Rainha Inglesa, Maria Tudor.

Era vermelho como o sangue e forte, com vodka, muita vodka.

Aquele não era ele, não mesmo. Mas ele queria ser como Sirius, ser daquele jeito quase esnobe, prepotente, ter aquele semblante de sedução e segurança.Só por aquela noite, só pelo gosto, talvez amargo, que deixaria.

A garota tomou o drink sem tirar os olhos de Remus, que por sua vez, não tirava os olhos da porta principal, à procura de Sirius.

E não precisou nem pedir mais um drink. Lá veio ele, vestido em negro, caminhando com calma, a gravata frouxa, o cabelo jogado pro lado, as mãos nos bolsos.

As garotas entraram em frenesi, mas Remus manteve a calma. Sentiu as pernas da garota se cruzarem sob a mesinha e estendeu uma das mãos para alisar suas coxas.

Ela não ofereceu resistência, apenas lhe jogou um olhar lascivo, que ele mal viu, pois observava o outro percorrer a pista de dança como um falcão que rodeia em círculos para escolher a presa.

Quando ele pareceu quase desistir, uma loira entrou no salão, chocando com seu vestido vermelho e seus seios fartos, causando suspiros por seus lábios carnudos e vermelhos, trazendo inveja por seus cabelos perfeitamente cacheados.

Ele não hesitou. Caminhou com calma até o balcão do bar, pediu duas taças de vinho tinto e olhou para a jovem indicando à taça.

Ela se aproximou decidida, como se tivesse sido ordenada, pegou a taça e tomou tudo de um só gole. Ele apenas observou enquanto ela o fazia, mas em seguida repetiu seus atos e sem perguntar puxou a menina para a pista.

Ao som da batida forte eles dançaram com corpos colados, e as faces tão próximas que pareciam compartilhar da mesma respiração.

Conforme minha raiva aumentava, mais eu me insinuava para a garota. Perdi a conta das bebidas e o controle das mãos. Acabando com os limites da sanidade e da castidade.

O chão girava muito e meus dedos se insinuavam contra o sexo da garota que eu nem sequer sabia o nome.

Só notei a gravidade da situação quando ela soltou um gemido alto, me chamando de volta para a mesa.

Ela arrumou a saia do vestido, levantou e me puxou pela mão.

Eu, meio abobado, apenas a segui, tentando me manter em pé. Mas com um último relance antes de sair do salão, vi Sirius, me encarando nos olhos, com ódio e ciúmes, puxando já sua garota loira para a mesma direção que íamos, que eu não fazia idéia qual era.

Alguns corredores e escadas, muitas escadas, depois, percebi que estava na Torre de Astronomia. Mas não deu tempo de perceber muito mais. A garota morena me encostara à parede e me beijara com vontade. Seus lábios tinham gosto de pecado, suas mãos eram habilidosas...

Desabotoou meu cinto muito rápido e se ajoelhou na minha frente tomando meu sexo por inteiro na sua boca. Só então que eu me dei conta da excitação que todo aquele jogo tinha me dado.

Ela fazia movimentos ousados, usava a língua e gemia junto comigo.

Não conseguia pensar em nada, estava muito bêbado, muito excitado. Era o meu primeiro contato íntimo com alguém.

Senti um formigamento, uma onda de prazer muito forte, tentei avisá-la, mas ao abrir os olhos dei de cara com Sirius, com lágrimas nos olhos, vendo aquela cena vulgar.

Mas meu corpo já tinha me avisado, e nem a visão de Sirius me fez conter o orgasmo.Joguei a cabeça para trás em deleite e dor.

A garota se levantou, tirou a calcinha por baixo do vestido, e depois a roupa. Se pondo nua em minha frente, então começou a tirar minha camisa, eu estava sem reação. Mas quando ela me pediu para deitar no chão eu a empurrei e gritei, eu disse todos os insultos que sabia, virei um tapa em seu rosto e desabei soluçando como uma criança.

Ela se levantou com raiva, e saiu nua dali, gritando, dizendo que eu era louco.

Passados quinze minutos, meus soluços ainda não haviam cessado, pelo contrário, pareciam cada vez mais fortes.

Tirei a garrafa do bolso com raiva, abri e tomei de uma vez só. O líquido desceu queimando, ardendo, mas não trouxe alívio.

Joguei a garrafa vazia contra o muro, feliz que esta tivesse se estilhaçado.

Tudo girava com maior intensidade agora, então, tudo se apagou.

Sirius não esperou. Quando Remus jogou a cabeça pra trás, ele não esperou. Saiu rápido.Virou-se de uma vez, decidido a ir, ficar com alguém, transar a noite inteira e se embebedar até entorpecer os sentidos. Tudo pra apagar aquela cena de sua mente.

Mas precisava admitir a si mesmo, que não era fácil como deletar um arquivo. Aquela imagem seria impossível de esquecer. Não porque lhe dava náuseas, nem porque o deixava desapontado com Moony, mas simplesmente porque...Doía. Com uma intensidade incomparável, doía.

Mas, num segundo sentia ódio, e noutro a moça – objeto principal de sua raiva – passava por ele, nua, gritando, a roupa pendurada nos ombros, a sandália nas mãos. Não queria saber o motivo dela estar voltando. Esperava que ele não tivesse dado conta do recado, como forma de punição por tê-lo feito de idiota, por tê-lo machucado, ferido seus sentimentos. Mas no fundo sabia que não era isso, e juntando todo seu orgulho deu meia volta para ir à torre. Se estivesse tudo bem com ele, iria brigar com ele, dizer tudo que estava preso naquele nó cada vez mais apertado em sua garganta. Mas não era por isso que estava voltando, tinha medo que ele estivesse machucado. "Maldita hora que fui me apaixonar por você Moony...Justo por você".

Acelerou o passo, aqueles pensamentos aumentavam sua expectativa. Quando já quase alcançada a escada ouviu o barulho alto de vidro quebrando contra a pedra, correu, correu tão rápido que pulou três degraus de uma vez. Aquela escada circular não parecia ter fim. Chegou à porta ofegante, e o viu. No chão, seminu, desacordado, cercado por incontáveis cacos de vidro do que um dia fora seu presente de natal...

Demorou ainda uns minutos até seu estupor passar um pouco...O nó, que a pouco estava em sua garganta, foi parar logo abaixo, em seu coração.

Com um aceno da varinha os cacos desapareceram e ele ajoelhou ao lado do corpo inerte de Moony, enfiou-lhe a blusa de qualquer jeito e saiu levitando seu corpo pelo castelo.

Entraram na Torre da Grifinória sem ter encontrado uma alma viva – ou morta – durante o trajeto. Sirius ajeitou o garoto na cama sem olhá-lo muito. Tirou a própria camisa e os sapatos, sentou-se no batente da janela e ficou olhando pro jardim iluminado onde alguns casais escapavam para beijos furtivos à beira do lago.

Ficou ali absorto em pensamentos. Sem notar o tempo passar, olhando o lago, vendo novos casais indo e vindo, e pensava em Remus dormindo a pouco mais de um metro de si. Pensava naquele dia, maldito dia em que resolvera beijá-lo. Lembrava da sensação da língua dele passando pela sua, e os olhos cor de mel encarando os seus tão negros. Ele parecia tão puro, e ainda assim, quando lembrava de seu beijo sentia um calor extremamente forte e excitante tomar conta de seu corpo. Mas então aquela imagem tomava suas lembranças, aquela vadia ajoelhada aos seus pés, chupando aquele corpo que era dele! E Remus tinha os olhos turvos, tomados pelo prazer.

Não soube exatamente quanto tempo depois, Remus acordou, já clareava, a dor de cabeça que sentia era insuportável, dor no corpo, e um gosto amargo na boca, uma mistura de Bloody Mary e Firewhisky, e aquele maldito gosto de morango daquela garota. Lembrava-se de tudo, mas o que latejava em sua mente era o olhar de Sirius, um olhar de reprovação, nojo, e...Dor.

Sentiu um enjôo crescente, a bebida ameaçou voltar, mas ao virar-se de lado deu de cara com a silhueta de Sirius na janela. A fina luz do nascer do dia entrava no quarto e emoldurava seu corpo. Seminu, as tatuagens a mostra, a calça social preta desabotoada para deixá-lo mais confortável, os pés descalços, um inconfundível ar de tristeza. A bebida desceu e deu lugar a um choro incontrolado que despertou Sirius de seus devaneios.

Black não sabia o que fazer. A vontade maior era ir lá e abraçá-lo, tomá-lo em seus braços até não haver soluço algum. Mas essa vontade batia de frente com a voz que o culpava, que sentia nojo, ódio dele.

A segunda voz foi esquecida assim que no meio de seus soluços ele gritou com a voz embargada "Eu te amo!". Sirius encarou seus olhos cor de mel avermelhados e prontamente Remus cessou o choro, forte o bastante para encará-lo de volta, num sussurro mudo de perdão.  
Nenhum dos dois disse nada, palavras teriam que ficar para depois. Havia um certo desespero pelo desejo reprimido. Sirius queria tomá-lo em seus braços, não queria saber o que aquela garota tinha feito ou não. Remus era seu, e ele queria beijá-lo, prová-lo e machucá-lo até que ele entendesse isso.

Aquela confissão espalhara uma calma irritante em Sirius. Sabia que Remus o queria...E ele ainda tinha uma pequena vingança a fazer.

Levantou-se com calma. A janela marcou sua silhueta esguia e forte, bem moldada. A calça desabotoada dava a visão de sua boxer preta e seus músculos da entradinha da virilha, formando um caminho sem volta para Remus.

Ele arfou. Soube que estava completamente ferrado com Black... Conhecia o amigo e seus ímpetos de vingança.

Era um Black, afinal de contas. "Que Black!" Pensou ele. Mas seus pensamentos se foram com a rapidez de um vendaval quando notou que Sirius vencera num só passo a pequena distância que havia entre eles.

Ele se sentou no colo de Remus, uma perna de cada lado, esfregando-se nele. Jogou-se pra frente com calma, olhou o garoto nos olhos...Castanhos nos pretos, e, no entanto, agora ambos tinham os olhos turvos, semicerrados de desejo.

Sirius roçou os lábios nos do Lobinho, e escutou um gemido. Estavam tão próximos e perdidos um no outro que ele não soube se o gemido era dele ou do garoto à sua frente.

Ele queria roçar seus lábios mais um pouco, pra gravar na pele a sensação de tocar aqueles lábios, mas já sentia um volume pressionar seu ventre. Remus arfava sob o peso excitante de Black. O moreno correu os dedos pelo peitoral do outro, arranhando e apertando os mamilos. Ouviu um gemido. Sabia de onde vinha. Remus acabou com a distancia torturante de seus lábios e enfiou a língua ávida na boca de Sirius.

O moreno se assustou com o desespero de Remus, mas agora suas ereções roçavam umas nas outras, sob o tecido das calças – o que o excitava e torturava ao mesmo tempo – e as mãos hesitantes de Lupin arranharam lhe as costas, causando um espasmo maravilhoso de prazer. Se descontrolou, puxou o garoto pelos cabelos da nuca, com força, enfiou a língua de qualquer jeito em sua boca, entrando naquela luta desesperada.

Ficaram ali alguns minutos, que pareceram eternidade, pela angustiante pressão no ventre. As mãos percorrendo os corpos suados sem pudor, e um gosto almiscarado de Bloody Mary com Vinho Tinto.

Aquele gosto era viciante e enlouquecedor, mas ele precisava ter controle.

Num momento súbito ele cortou o beijo e colou a testa na de Remus, que soltou um muxoxo.

"Padfoot...ah!".

Sirius riu e começou a beijá-lo. Primeiro os lábios, depois o lóbulo da orelha, e então a curva do pescoço, onde deu um demorado chupão.

"Agora você foi marcado como meu, Moony".

O menino riu nervoso, sabia que ele iria se vingar...E só de pensar que aquilo iria demorar sentia uma angústia, estava muito excitado...

Sirius voltou à trilha de beijos, tirando a já mal colocada camisa, e sugando seus mamilos, arrancando gemidos altos de Moony quando alternava essa tarefa com mordidas.

"Sirius, me chupa?".

Black paralisou com a pergunta, gaguejou mudo, pensando "Okay, eu ia fazer isso...Mas não esperava que ele pedisse...Ainda mais assim!". Mas não foi isso que disse.

"Porque, gostou do serviço daquela vadiazinha?" Perguntou Sirius sarcástico.

"Porque quero comparar!" Respondeu Remus desafiando o moreno. Sirius só sorriu de lado, sacana.

"Vê se dessa vez você agüenta ficar olhando...".

Nem deu tempo de Lupin responder e Sirius já tinha desabotoado sua calça e abocanhado seu membro.

Lupin ficou encarando, não iria ceder a tentação de fechar os olhos e jogar a cabeça pra trás como queria tanto fazer.

Sirius o encarava com aqueles olhos negros profundos enquanto chupava com sofreguidão a glande, colocando a língua pra fora depois e lambendo todo o comprimento, para que Remus visse exatamente o que ele estava fazendo.

O volume dos gemidos aumentava, e Remus alternava entre tentar manter os olhos em Sirius com sua boca maldosamente macia e empurrar sua ereção contra a boca de Black, num pedido silencioso por mais.

Sirius entendeu o pedido, e segurando a base com as duas mãos começou uma punheta muito rápida enquanto chupava a cabeça com força.

Remus gritava e agarrava os lençóis. Ia gozar...

"Six, pára!". Sirius abocanhou o membro inteiro e sugou com força.  
"Ahh! Pára...eu vou...gozar!". Eles fechou os olhos, Sirius o largou.

"Sabia que você não agüentava, Moony".

Mas ele não tinha parado, não mesmo. Abocanhou o membro novamente e sugou uma, duas, três vezes, até que na quarta Remus agarrou o moreno pelos cabelos e puxou ele pra cima.

Sirius não sentiu dor, apenas riu maldoso.

"Perdendo o controle, Lobinho?".

Lupin não respondeu, rolou para ficar por cima, e pegando sua varinha prendeu as mãos de Sirius amarradas à cabeceira da cama.

"Sabe o seu plano, Cachorro?".

Sirius se fez de desentendido.

"Eu sei legilimência, Black...". Remus rebolou contra a ereção de Sirius, que gemeu.

"Vou fazer tudo do SEU jeito...".

Sirius nunca tinha visto aquele brilho em Remus. E odiava dizer que tinha gostado.

Sempre era dominante na cama, e essa nova experiência estava se mostrando tentadora. "Quem diria hein, Monitor?" Pensou safado.

Remus mordeu seus mamilos com força, alternando com lambidas lânguidas. Mas não deu muita atenção. Com pressa arrancou as calças semi abertas de Sirius e começou a masturbar seu membro, atento a cada gemido e espasmo do moreno.

Sirius olhou suplicante...

"Pede..." Disse Remus.

"Moony, me...".

"O que?".

"Me...".  
"O que quer?".

"Me chupa" Disse ele baixinho.

Remus se fez de surdo.

"Não ouvi".

"Me chupa!" Disse ele gemendo com uma estocada da mão de Remus.

"Ainda não ouvi direito".

"ME CHUPA, MOONY!".

Ele abaixou e abocanhou a pontinha do pênis, desajeitado. Nunca tinha feito isso antes.

Sugou com vontade.Sirius gemeu.

Continuou. Mais forte.

Mais rápido.

Mais forte.

Descompassado.  
"Moony..." O nome veio como um gemido.

Remus tirou o membro da boca e continuou a masturbá-lo enquanto ele gozava forte, gemendo, quase gritando.

Quando a respiração já se acalmava, Remus começou a se esfregar em Sirius, lambuzando o membro no gozo do outro.

Sirius o olhou incrédulo. Ele ia usar sua vingança contra ele próprio.

Remus riu sacana ao ver esse pensamento na mente do moreno.

"Maldita Legilimência!" Bufou Sirius.  
Lupin deu-lhe um beijo rápido, e abriu as pernas de Sirius. Esse lhe lançou um olhar lascivo.

"Se vai ser assim vou aproveitar...".

Remus enfiou a glande melada de seu membro em Sirius que gemeu de dor. Mas não se mexeu.

Passados dois minutos Sirius já não sentia dor, e seu cuzinho começava a formigar pedindo por aquele que tanto amava.

"Esse não era o plano, Moony".

"Esse é meu toque especial ao plano...". Sirius entendeu.

"Me fode!".

Remus enfiou com força, e iniciou um movimento ritmado, musicado por gemidos incoerentes.

Sirius gemia junto, sentindo ondas de prazer voltarem ao corpo.

O ritmo já se tornava frenético quando Remus sentiu a ereção de Sirius novamente, e tomou-lhe nas mãos com o mesmo ritmo.

Rápido, rápido, rápido.Muito rápido. Insano.

"Mais um pouco" Pediu Sirius suplicante.

Remus se concentrou, e gozou três estocadas depois, saindo de dentro do moreno e tomando o membro de Sirius na boca, sentindo seu gosto enquanto ele se extasiava com o segundo orgasmo.

Engatinhou pelo corpo do moreno e soltou suas mãos marcadas. Beijou seus lábios misturando os gostos e abriu a boca pra dizer algo.

Sirius tapou suas palavras com a própria língua.

"Quietinho".

Se abraçaram, cúmplices, e dormiram ali. Juntos. Como seria eternamente. Em seus sonhos ou em corredores, becos, quartos...


End file.
